La déclaration
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [DÉFI St-Valentin] - Dean à reçu une lettre de Castiel, une lettre dans laquelle il lui donne rendez-vous, et s'il ne vient pas, il ne reverra plus jamais l'ange...


**.:: LA DÉCLARATION ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi**_ _ **Saint-Valentin  
** Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème : « Déclaration »_  
 _Défi : sous forme de lettre d'amour_  
 _Pairing : libre_  
 _Fandom : libre_  
 _Rating : libre  
Univers : libre_  
 _Nbr de mots : OS, min. 2000, max. 3000._  
 _Délais : 14 février 2017  
_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _Bon, la Saint-Valentin, les lettres d'amour, c'est pas du tout mon truc dans la vie, déjà, alors là, je vous raconte pas comment j'ai galérer !  
Sans parler de la contrainte des 2000-3000 mots ! Qui est-ce qui a eu cette idée à la con aussi ? Ah, oui, moi... Pfff ! Non mais franchement !  
Bref, donc du coup, voilà le machin, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop pompeux ni OOC...  
Mais je me devais de le tenter ! Justement parce que ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes !_

 _Et ici aussi, je remercie ma très chère relectrice officielle (à force, je me permets d'officialiser les choses, même si des fois, j'avoue, je me tente encore les sauts sans parachute en publiant sans relecture xD), j'ai nommé : **MicroFish** ! :3_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: La déclaration ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

.

La lettre froissée entre ses doigts, Dean tentait d'assimiler ce qui y était écrit. Les mots tournaient dans son esprit, ils tournaient encore et encore, les plus improbables lui frappant les tempes comme s'ils cherchaient à s'enfuir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Il n'arrivait pas, ou ne voulait pas. S'il décidait de l'accepter, il serait alors obligé d'accepter également ce qui se cachait tout on fond de lui, ce qu'il refusait d'admettre depuis maintenant près de cinq ans, ce contre quoi il s'était toujours battu... Mais dans quel but ?

Cette fuite n'avait aucun sens, au point d'en devenir ridicule. Fuir tout en tournant en rond, revenant éternellement au point de départ, refaisant face à ce qu'il estimait être un danger. Un danger pour son image ? Pour son coeur... ? Non. Le vrai danger était de risquer la vie d'un autre en décidant de s'assumer ouvertement. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Ne mettait-il pas déjà en danger toute personne qui décide de le suivre ? Évidemment... Cela ne changeait donc rien. Cette fuite n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, se frotta le menton, observa le papier chiffonné, se repassa la main sur le visage, se frotta la tête. Le tout accompagné de soupires de refroidissement de méninges causés par une réflexion trop intense. Une réflexion qui pourtant ne menait à aucune conclusion satisfaisante, une réflexion qui menait toujours à ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, pas admettre, pas entendre... Ni lire. Et pourtant, c'était écrit, sur cette feuille, les mots avaient été posés, rendant tout ce que Dean cherchait à occulter si réel, si troublant.

Las de ne pas réussir à penser efficacement, Dean reprit la lettre, la défroissa et l'observa un instant. Son cerveau effaçait petit à petit le souvenir, pourtant tout frais, du texte qui s'y trouvait. C'était trop fou pour être vrai. L'habitude de nier était devenue instinctive, même quand enfin quelque chose laissait présager que le rêve pouvait devenir réel. Dean dû la relire encore une fois pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien éveillé et qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ça.

 _« Cher Dean,_

 _Je crois que c'est la convention de commencer ainsi une lettre._

 _Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire ce genre de choses, c'est même la première fois que je fais une chose pareille, mais je me lance malgré tout, parce que je pense que c'est important. Important que tu connaisses la raison qui fait que je reviens toujours te chercher, où que tu sois, où que tu ailles, et ce jusqu'en Enfer.  
Je me suis moi-même longtemps demandé pourquoi je ressentais cette attirance, ce lien avec toi. Tout ce que je savais c'est que cela me semblait aussi évident qu'important, comme une mission qu'on m'aurait confiée, sans que je sache qui en était l'instigateur. Puis un soir, j'ai compris, j'ai su. Et j'ai pris peur. J'ai pris peur parce qu'il m'était impossible de faire taire ce sentiment, tout en sachant que l'exprimer librement, ouvertement, m'était interdit.  
_

 _J'ai beau te l'écrire, tu as beau ne pas être face à moi, j'ai toujours peur de le dire, car je sais comment tu es. Je ne veux pas te voir te fermer, me repousser, me rejeter. Je sais que tu ne vois que l'homme que je suis, que tu as du mal à concevoir l'ange qui se cache derrière l'enveloppe. Et pourtant, mon corps ne définit absolument pas qui je suis, ce que je suis. Je suis un être divin, je suis Castiel, ange du Seigneur, qui a eu le malheur de choisir Jimmy Novak comme véhicule et qui s'est promis de lui faire honneur car cet homme a donné sa vie pour une cause que je croyais noble à l'époque. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres les yeux, mais il était trop tard, j'étais déjà devenu Jimmy._

 _Je m'approche, je t'observe, je plonge mon regard dans le tien, rêvant de pouvoir un jour enfin parcourir ces éternels trente centimètres qui me séparent de toi, qui me semblent une distance insupportable alors que de ton côté, tu me demandes de reculer, encore, augmentant l'espace entre nous, déchirant cet espoir qui reste accroché à toi alors que je m'éloigne à contre coeur. Je baisse les yeux dans ces moments, car les tiens me brûlent, brûlent ma grâce, mon âme, mon coeur qui s'est donné le droit de ressentir pour la première fois, mais qui a jeté son dévolu sur la mauvaise personne._

 _Est-ce ridicule, pour un ange, de parler d'amour alors qu'il n'a jamais connu ça ? Alors qu'en tant qu'être céleste, je ne suis pas censé ressentir un tel sentiment, ou du moins pas ainsi, pas pour un être unique, pas de façon si humaine, avec cette envie d'appartenir à l'être aimé et de posséder l'autre. Mais qu'y puis-je si tu m'as appris à penser autrement, par moi-même. Si tu m'as appris ce que c'était qu'être humain, d'avoir des émotions, des ressentis. Si grâce à toi, j'ai pu voir que vous étiez tous différents et uniques, toi plus encore que les autres.  
_

 _Il m'est arrivé de voir en toi ce que j'ai pris pour un trouble lorsque nos mains se frôlaient, nos regards se croisaient, quand pour une raison tout à fait justifiable professionnellement il nous arrivait de nous embrasser - avec les bras, Dean... L'ange que je suis sentait ton coeur sursauter, ton souffle s'accélérer, tes pupilles s'illuminer, ta peau frissonner... Aurais-je tort de croire, d'espérer que cela puisse vouloir dire quelque chose ? Aurais-je tort d'espérer quelque chose quand je vois ce corps si fort qu'est le tien tressaillir quand je me risque à l'effleurer ? Est-ce l'émotion ou l'aversion ? J'ai envie d'y croire...  
_

 _Je ne veux plus me contenter d'espoir et me nourrir de suppositions, alors que franchir le cap est si tentant. Et pourtant tellement risqué. Je sais que je risque bien plus que de voir mon espoir s'effondrer en m'ouvrant ainsi à toi, en décidant d'enfin dévoiler ce que tout mon être rêve de hurler depuis tant de temps. Je sais que si je me trompe, c'est toi que je perds, c'est notre amitié qui disparaîtra avec mon espoir, et c'est mon coeur qui se brisera, aussi ridicule que cela puisse être de l'annoncer ainsi, c'est un fait.  
Mais je me dois de tenter._

 _Si par le plus grand des hasards mon attente n'était pas vaine et mes sentiments étaient partagés, rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettre, cette nuit._ _Je t'y attendrai à 3h...  
Si tu décidais de ne pas venir, alors je m'en irais, je te laisserais et ne t'importunerais plus jamais, tout en tentant de t'oublier._

 _Castiel_ »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Dean. Après cette énième lecture, il se mit à taper nerveusement du pied sur le sol, levant son poignet à hauteur des yeux pour lire l'heure sur sa montre. 2h56. Il ne restait plus que 4 minutes pour se décider. Réfléchir. Vite. Et surtout, faire le bon choix... ! Mais quel était le bon choix ? Y aller, assurément, quoi d'autre ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Toujours cette peur, angoissante, qui compresse l'estomac, la poitrine, le coeur... Mais cette peur n'était-elle pas plutôt liée à la crainte de perdre l'ange à jamais s'il décidait de ne pas le rejoindre ? Il lui suffisait de penser à cette possibilité pour sentir sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'alourdir.

2h57.

La réponse était évidente.

2h58.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre...

2h59.

... longea les couloirs du bunker jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque...

3h00.

... s'avança jusqu'à l'ange qui l'attendait au centre de la pièce.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire que Dean lui rendit, timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance. Ils restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre quelques secondes, puis minutes, sans trop savoir quoi faire, se regardant avec attention, n'osant détourner les yeux et que le rêve se termine. Puis Dean laissa échapper un rire ému que Castiel copia tout en baissant la tête, légèrement intimidé. Il releva les yeux sur le chasseur, sans vraiment oser lui faire totalement face, se mordillant la lèvre, comme s'il hésitait à faire quelque chose. Dean comprit. Il s'avança, faisant disparaître les trente centimètres de garde-fou réglementaire, posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange, puis la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, agrippa ses cheveux, le visage soudainement résigné et, soulageant enfin Castiel dans son attente insoutenable, l'embrassa.

Castiel osa à son tour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Dean, leurs visages l'un contre l'autre, yeux fermés, profitant pleinement du contact de leurs bouches se frôlant tendrement, une tendresse que Dean ne se pensait plus capable, une tendresse que Castiel n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Puis les mains commencèrent à lâcher prises, les unes se promenant délicatement le long de la mâchoire de l'ange, les autres sur les omoplates du chasseur. Le baiser se transforma en caresses délicates et timides jusqu'à prendre fin difficilement.

Retrouvant lentement leur souffle, les yeux encore clos, les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à reprendre la distance qui les avait gardés éloignés trop longtemps. Silencieux, tous deux semblaient prendre conscience, petit à petit, de ce que toute cette histoire impliquait. Dean et Castiel. Castiel et Dean. Ensemble. Dean sentit son coeur s'emballer légèrement pendant un instant. Il mesurait doucement toute l'envergure de la situation, de ce que cela allait engendrer. Et, comme à son habitude, Castiel sembla lire parfaitement en lui, attrapant ses mains pour les joindre dans les siennes, réconfortant, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu es venu...

\- Évidemment...

\- Comme je suis arrivé avant toi, j'ai eu peur que tu aies changé d'avis.

Enfin, Dean ouvrit les yeux, rapidement imité par Castiel.

\- Changé d'avis ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment pouvais-tu savoir ce que j'allais faire, alors que moi-même, je ne me suis décidé que quelques minutes avant de venir... ?

\- Et bien avec la lettre... Répondit Castiel en sortant une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée en quatre de sa poche de trench. C'est toi qui m'a écrit de venir ici à 3h.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Dean en arrachant le papier des mains de Castiel et en commençant à lire.

 _« Castiel, Cass... Mon ange,  
_

 _Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire ce genre de choses, c'est même la première fois que je fais une chose pareille, mais je me lance malgré tout, parce que je pense que c'est important. Important que tu connaisses la raison qui fait que je reviens toujours te chercher, quitte à me perdre au purgatoire pour toi. »_

Tout en lisant, il sortit de sa poche la lettre que Castiel lui avait soi-disant écrite, comparant, paragraphe, par paragraphe.

 _« ... je t_ _e demande de reculer, par honte, par peur que tu lises en moi ma faiblesse, augmentant l'espace entre nous, déchirant cet espoir qui reste accroché à toi alors que tu t'éloignes, me brisant le coeur. Je baisse les yeux dans ces moments, car les tiens me brûlent, brûlent mon âme... »_

C'était à peu de chose près le même texte, mais adapté à l'un et à l'autre. Ce qui pouvait parfaitement correspondre au côté pompeux de l'ange ne correspondait, de ce fait, pas du tout à Dean.

« _Est-ce ridicule, pour un chasseur, de parler d'amour alors qu'il passe son temps à chasser, tuer des créatures qui ne cherchent qu'à détruire tout ce qu'il y a de beau en ce monde ? »_

\- Bordel, Cass... Finit par soupirer Dean. Tu ne t'es pas dit que ce n'était pas du tout mon genre que de faire des phrases pareilles ? Écrire une lettre d'amour, rien que ça...!

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas... Déclara l'ange, pris au dépourvu mais réalisant son erreur. J'ai cru que pour une fois tu avais tenté quelque chose de mignon.

\- Mignon ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment non plus, tu sais, et pourtant tu as cru que cette lettre était de moi.

\- C'est pourtant bien ton genre, des phrases à rallonge, et tout...

\- Non Dean. Je n'écris pas de lettre. Et jamais je n'aurai osé aborder le sujet si tu ne l'avais pas fait le premier. Par respect pour ta personne.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

\- Qui alors ?

\- J'en sais ri...

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent comme si une évidence venait de le frapper. Il fronça les sourcils et s'écria :  
 _\- SAAAAAAAAAAM !_

.

 **:: FIN ::**


End file.
